This application relates to the art of ceramic compositions and, more particularly, to such compositions that are spinel bondable when fired to high temperatures. The invention is particularly applicable to castable and pressable refractory compositions, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that it can be used in ceramics other than refractories, and in environments other than those in which refractories are commonly used.
It is known that certain properties of refractory castables can be enhanced by utilizing preformed magnesium aluminate spinel in the composition used to make the refractory. However, use of preformed spinel in refractories is generally limited because it is very expensive.
Attempts have been made to form spinel bonded refractories by mixing alumina materials with magnesium oxide powder to form spinel in situ during firing to very high temperatures. However, spinel formation during firing results in a high degree of permanent expansion in the refractory, and further permanent expansion occurs when the refractory is subsequently reheated. This expansion is generally greater than 2%, and it can cause a disruption of the refractory structure upon firing. Also, greater expansion causes higher porosity and lower density, and a lowering of performance in severe refractory applications where there is contact with molten metals, slags and glasses.